swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kari Cross
"Never cross a Cross!" - sound advice, often voiced by Kari. Troublemaker To say that Kari Cross is anything less than a troublemaker in her own right would be an understatement. She had an inexplicably strange childhood - but somehow managed to grow up into a well adjusted... if a little confusing adult. Not one to dwell on the past overmuch, Kari is aware of the rocky start she had as a little girl; but not really troubled by it. Although the unfortunate offspring of slavery - she never knew her cruel Vahla father. All she has ever truly known is the love and care of her mother, Rena Sarrabi and her stepfather, Ehlias Cross - and to Kari, that's all that counts. Her family life has been sound and happy since the age of about 3 1/2 when she was reunited with the mother she was taken from as a baby and brought into a new life and new family. Her mother's employer, a Quarren Jedi by the name of Barrien Thrask has always been a calming influence on Kari's otherwise chaotic tendencies; however, the girl has often had a knack for getting herself and Barrien's children (Especially Orro Thrask into trouble. Unaware of the seed of the Dark Side of the Force that has lain dormant inside of her through all of these years, her rambunctious and reckless nature have usually been passed off as redheaded high spirits. When or If the truth is ever discovered about her connection to the Force is left up to the hand of Fate; but considering the life she leads - it seems almost inevitable to happen someday. Nosy Unassuming, genuine and quite the charmer - Kari often has a way of wheedling information out of people just by way of casual conversation. Fates knows she has enough opportunity as she runs her step-daddy's Cantina, the Switchblade off of Coruscant's Eastern Concourse and has access to all the gossip she can dig up to her heart's content from far and wide. However, that's not quite good enough to satisfy. Her "Day Job" may be running the Cantina - but by night (as it were) she is an avid information gatherer/broker. And she doesn't bother making a secret of it. Word on the grapevine has it that Kari Cross can be depended on to weasel out hard to find information... if she likes you. She doesn't NEED the money - this business is strictly play and for pleasure. Aside from this however, she has less than legal skills only utilized on occasion; and very few clients have ever learned of their existence. Sneaking, spying messing with security, retrieving certain objects for clients and setting the occasional explosive aren't below Kari's grade of work... but she isn't keen on this information getting around - if only because it might mean more work and less play. ''-- "I'm in this for the heck of it an' for the ride, sure as sure. Leave us not get too serious and make a chore outa it, yea?"'' Category:Characters